Let Me Be Your Angel
by ReiaGZ
Summary: Chloe and Lana plot around a costume ball. Chlark, Pete/Lana
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Let Me Be Your Angel

****

Author: Reia'Kiss

****

Rating:_R-NC17 _(NC17 parts will be posted in a different location.)

****

Summary: Chloe and Lana plot around a costume ball. Chlark, Pete/Lana

****

Author's Note: Love positive feedback.. AU Pete knows about Clark.

****

1) _Plotting_

"Chloe? Is that you?" Lana walked into the bedroom that she shared with Chloe and paused in her tracks. "Wow Chloe! You're wearing that?" 

Lana stared in amazement at Chloe's new look. She didn't know whether to compliment or what. The outfit was cute but in a way it was kind of bold for the event. They were going to a costume party not a fashion show.

Chloe struck a pose. "Yes. You like?" She wore a silvery blue barely there jean skirt that rode low on her hips. It was complimented by a silver, white and blue shirt that left her back and belly button exposed and a huge silver and blue belt with the words I like boys written across it. She also wore a pair of strappy silver sandals. The whole outfit was covered up by a huge black trench coat and a huge black cowboy hat.

Lana's eyes were drawn to Chloe's belly. "You got a tattoo?" She practically shouted.

Chloe held her shirt up so that Lana could get a closer look a the silver and blue rose chain that circled her belly button. At the bottom of the chain was a long stem with thorns that trailed down her belly and disappeared into the skirt.

"Tell me that's not real and that it doesn't lead down to where I think it does." Lana gasped.

"It is and it does." Chloe laughed and held up her foot. "I got a pedicure as well. Don't you love my toe rings and nail polish?"

Lana shook her head. "Chloe we're going to a costume party. So what are you supposed to be? A hooker?"

Chloe pouted. "Ah Lana, sweetie, that hurt. Only you would think to kill my creative genius." 

With a sigh Chloe took off the hat and trench coat leaving Lana to gasp aloud at the finished product. Chloe looked amazing. "Wow! How did you get your hair like that and those wings? They look so real."

"An old friend of mine in Metropolis. She wants to be a fashion designer." Chloe ran her hands through her hair. "She dyed my hair frost blonde and added extensions to make it lengthy and full. The she sprayed it with glittery silver and blue color to highlight it. I don't know what she did to the wings but I can barely feel them. Don't I make a sexy angel?"

"Where's your mask?" 

Chloe held up a scrap of material that covered her lower face. She put it on. "So can you recognize me?"

Lana shook her head. "No. Not at all." Lana thought about the costume that she had brought to wear. "Damn. I feel stupid now. All I got is a freaking fairy costume."

Chloe beamed and held up a huge brown bag. "Never fear. I got you girl. I figured that in order for our plan to work tonight we both needed a new change in image. Erica, you're needed out here."

A tall sexy looking black girl walked into the room. "Hi, you must be Lana. I'm Erica Davenport. Chloe's told me so much about you. I turned Chloe into the Light Angel. Now I'm here to turn you into the Dark Angel."

Chloe shooed Lana into the bathroom. "Go get out of those clothes and let Erica get to work."

Lana didn't waste any time arguing. She threw her arms around Chloe. "I totally love you for this. Girl, you the best."

"Do you mind if I dye your hair completely black? It will rinse out after four washings." Erica asked while running her hands through Lana's hair.

"I don't mind. Will you have to add extensions?"

"Yeah but only for that extra fullness. You have really gorgeous hair. I'm going to add glittery red and gold highlights in yours. Your colors will be red, gold, and black." Erica positioned Lana's face to get a good look at her eyes. "We'll start with your makeup first."

"But why won't I be wearing a masking?"

"Yes but like Chloe's mask it's only going to cover from your nose down. Chloe's going to be wearing makeup as well. For her I'm going to go with the virginal slut approach. I have this really wicked virgin slut look for your eyes."

Lana laughed. "Kewl, but I wish I had a wicked tattoo like Chloe's."

"You can. Did Chloe have you thinking that hers was real. Yours will be red gold and black."

______________________________________________________________________________________

While Erica worked on Lana's look Chloe went downstairs to make a few calls. "Hey Pete. How's it going? Are you getting ready for Lex's party?"

Pete looked at his watch. "Chloe it's 12:20 the party isn't until 7:30 tonight."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"My costume isn't that elaborate."

"Speaking of costumes, who are you going as?" Chloe hinted.

"Aren't we supposed to be keeping that secret."

"Come on Pete. It's not like I'm not going to recognize you anyway." Chloe begged.

"Well alright. I'm going as Blacula." He described his costume. 

"Sounds spooky. What about Clark?"

"He said something about The Executioner. What about you and Lana? Who are y'all going as?"

"Pete we're not supposed to give away our identities."

"But… I…" Pete stuttered.

"See you later Pete." Chloe hung up the phone on him. She grinned to herself. "Phase to down now on back to phase one. Chloe you are such a genius girl."

She ran upstairs to her room to finish getting prepared for the party.

Eric beamed at the finished product. "You both look slamming."

Chloe's wings were pale blue and silver. Lana's was smoky black burnished with gold. Lana's outfit matched Chloe's in all but color. Her skirt black, shirt red, and shoes red as well. With their masks, and changes in hair and makeup neither girl was recognizable.

"Thanks to you Erica. You're the bomb." Chloe said as she posed in front of the mirror. 

"Yeah you totally worked it." Lana said on a laugh.

Chloe turned to face Lana. "Well kid, the first two phases are now complete. Are you ready to move on to phase three?

Lana smiled and gave Chloe a hug. "As I'll ever be."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Clark laughed at his friend's choice in costumes. Pete as Blackula was a funny sight. The fake fangs, black cape and coat contrasted strongly with the huge black afro that Pete was sporting. 

"I vant to zuck yo blood brotha."

Clark cracked up. "I'm sorry but my blood is not quite human. I'm sure you'll find tastier fare elsewhere."

Pete glanced at Clark's simple costume. Black drawstring pants, black boots, and a black hooded mask. No shirt and sporting a huge face ax. "Who are you supposed to be again?"

Clark held up his ax and pretended to chop off Pete's head. "I'm the Executioner."

"Well tell me dear Executioner, have you seen Chloe and Lana yet?"

Clark's eyes traveled through Lex's ballroom. "No I don't. Did they say what they would be wearing?"

Pete ignored that question and let out a strangled noise. "Oh my GOD! I think I've died and gone to heaven."

He remained rooted to the spot as a vision of dark loveliness glided up to him. She opened her mouth and out came the most sexiest voice he ever heard. "Bonjour, I am **_Ange de Lune _**(Moon Angel). Let us dance."

She didn't even bother to wait for his answer before dragging him out to the dance floor. She turned her back facing him and put his hands on her waste. Then she began to grind against him to the beat of the music all without damaging her beautiful angel's wings. Pete totally forgot about Lana, Chloe, and Clark.

Clark shrugged in good nature as the unknown girl drug his friend off. He decided to sit down near the balcony and wait for Chloe and Lana. Clark leaned back in the chair stretched out his legs and closed his eyes.

"Is this chair taken?" 

Clark found himself being addressed by the loveliest voice ever. He felt as if he was being caressed by warm sunshine. "No it's not taken at all." He assumed she meant the seat next to him. He was wrong.

She straddled his lap. "Salut, monsieur. **_I am Ange du Soleil_**. (Sun Angel)"

Clark's eyes opened and he found himself temporarily blinded by the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He could see right through the mask so he immediately knew who it was. And he now knew the identity of Pete's mystery woman. He decided to play ignorant and let them have their fun. He was not going to tell Pete.

Clark smiled at his angel as she proceeded to lift his mask to where just the mouth was uncovered. Then she kissed him. "Mmmm, kissed by the Sun."

TBC


	2. 2

****

Let Me Be Your Angel *2*

The "disclaimer" can be found in the original chapter.

****

A/N - I know I said that this will be R-NC17 with NC17 part on my web site but I changed my mind. This will be R only. Also, I humbly apologize for taking so long in updating this fic and I will _try_ not to do that again in the future. (notice the emphasis on try) Sadly what took me so long in updating is my lack of interest in pretty much any show on TV. After they cancelled BTVS I've never been the same. There's really nothing good worth watching. But now I've discovered a little show called Tru Calling and it's put me in the mood to update a lot of my unfinished fics until I can find the drive to write fiction for Tru Calling for now enjoy this update.

Oh and thanks to the following for your feedback: **Ryoko Kashino, Specs-88, clovergrl, Jiminy Cricket, Cloris, Mysterygirl2000, Tanya J Potter, and Margroks.**

"Mmm. I didn't know the Moon tasted quite so delicious." Pete said as his hands spanned the waist of his mysterious little angel. 

__

Now I'm not trying to be rude

But hey sexy boy I'm feeling you

The way you do the things you do

Pete laughed aloud as Lana crooned the words to the song in his ear. She pulled back in his arms a little and proceeded to do a daring dip. One that if possible was even naughtier then the ones displayed on Christina Aguilera's _Dirty_ video. When she came back up Pete spun her around and then dipped her in a suave fashion. 

"So tell me what is your real name?" Pete asked once again pulling her into his arms.

Lana smiled sexily , the mask allowing her to be very bold. "If I tell you, then that would ruin the surprise. Why don't you tell me about yourself instead?"

"Hearing about me would bore you. I bet you have a more fascinating life." Pete tried to entice her into talking about herself. "I'm eager to know all about you."

"I'd rather hear about you. What are you interested in? A sexy guy like you must lead a very _fascinating _life." She purred. "You probably have a lot of girls throwing themselves at you everyday. I'm just one of many."

"You make me sound like some kind of player." He grinned. "I just like to show appreciation for the opposite sex. Is that any reason to sue a guy?"

"Not at all. I like to show appreciation for the opposite sex as well." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. "That's just one of the ways I show my _appreciation_."

Another huge grin spread across Pete's face, revealing fake fangs and all. "All of a sudden I feel _very_ appreciated. Why do I get the feeling that I'm about to get in touch with my naughty side?"

Lana smiled impishly. "I have no idea."

***********************************************************************

__

My love is like Whoa

My kiss is like whoa

My touch is like whoa

My sex is like whoa

My ass is like whoa

Clark's grin spanned from ear to ear as his lovely Angel proceeded to give him a very naughty (Well as naughty as you could get without getting arrested for indecent exposure.) lap dance. He never knew Chloe could be so, well, _hot. _After awhile he realized that he was enjoying his first lap dance way to much. If she didn't stop now he would end up doing something that would embarrass them both. (Okay, he would be the only one embarrassed but still.) 

"This is such a nice song. Why don't we get up and dance to it?" Clark said while attempting to stand.

"Why? Don't you prefer dancing like this instead?" She smiled slyly at him. "It's much more pleasurable. Don't you think?" 

Clark groaned in agreement. "Oh yeah." Then, "Wait what am I saying? I don't even know your name and already you have me quivering like a little boy."

Chloe let out a frustrated little groan. "Darn it Clark. You're such a… a…" She struggled for words. "A Frigid Puritan."

"Excuse me Chloe for not allowing you to make me embarrass myself in front of a crowd of people." Came his sarcastically dry reply.

She flashed him a petulant smile. "This is a night for letting loose Clark." She paused. "Wait a minute. How did you know it was me?" She yanked off her mask.

Clark smirked. "Oh come on Chlo, I recognized your voice."

"But, I spoke in French and made my voice deeper, sexier." Chloe pouted.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and managed to pull her closer. (if possible) "Yeah, you did sound sexier, but still I could hear the Chloe underneath."

"Do you think Pete guessed that he's dancing with Lana then?" 

"No, Pete is totally clueless."

Chloe was silent for a few minutes. Then she decided to brave a question that was playing around in her mind. "So do you wish that things were in the reverse?"

Clark looked confused. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I mean do you wish it was Lana you were dancing with instead of me?"

Clark shook his head. "Not at all. My crush on Lana ended a year ago. You knew that. So why ask such an asinine question?"

"Because I'm an insecure angel." She supplied.

"No. You're my sexy Sun Angel." He picked up her mask and helped her put it back on. "Let's go somewhere private."

"To talk?" 

"No. I'm going to show you how frigid I'm not." He stood up with her still on his lap. Thankfully no one was looking at them. 

She wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Let's go."

**************************************************************************************

__

Let me lick you up and down

Til you say stop

Let me play with your body baby

Make you real hott

Let me do all the things

You want me to do

'Cause tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you

Pete nearly came in his pants when his mysterious angel suddenly turned with her back facing him and proceeded to 'Drop it like it's hot.'**1** She came back up with a spin and wrapped one arm around his neck and a leg around his waist. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and they proceeded to bump and grind.

"Do you like my moves?" She asked with a soft sexy voice.

"Hell yeah." Pete managed to force out between clenched teeth. "Baby you really know how to work it."

Lana giggled. Those dance lessons Chloe had given her were really paying off. She turned with her back facing him again and pulled his arms back around her waist. Then she proceeded to do the belly roll better than any professionally trained belly dancer. This was a move she had learned on her own from watching old Aaliyah**2** videos.

Once again Pete found himself a little short of breath. Pete had never been more turned on in his life. He really wanted to throw his naughty angel to the floor and have his wicked way with her. However, something or _someone _was holding him back from doing so. 

He dropped his hands from her waist and pulled back. "Look, you are very sexy and I really would like to have my wicked way with you right now." He took a moment to check her body out one last time before bringing his eyes back up to his mask covered face. 

"But?" She asked sensing some hidden meaning from his words.

"There's this girl that I've been liking for awhile now and she's supposed to be here at any moment." He sighed. "I know that she likes me as just a friend but I'm going to try everything in my power to get her to notice me as more."

"And you don't want to ruin you chances by having her thinking you're with someone else." Lana finished for him a little disappointedly. She didn't know that Pete had a crush. If she had known then she wouldn't have let Chloe talk her into this stupid plan. 

Pete could here the hurt tone her voice conveyed and he felt like an ass. "Look I'm sorry that I led you on. It's just that I got caught up in the moment and..."

Lana forced a smile on her faced. "It's okay. I understand. I'll just... I umm... Oh look I see some of my friend over there. I gotta go. It's been fun." She started to rush off. "Good luck with your crush. I hope she finds you as fascinating as I did."

Pete watched his angel until she became lost in the crowd. Feeling like an idiot he turned to go back to where he left Clark only to notice that he was no longer there. He spent the next few minutes searching for Clark before deciding to just get a drink and wait for Clark to find him.

**************************************************************************************

Lana rushed off to the restroom. She just made a complete ass out of herself. She practically threw herself on Pete only to find out that he was into someone else. Now she knew how Chloe felt when she found out that Clark was crushing on Lana while she was crushing on him. Lana didn't like the feeling at all.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Lana didn't normally use profanity but she felt that this moment warranted it. 

She looked around the hallway in which she had been walking down and realized that she was lost. She had been walking in a daze not paying attention to her surroundings. She came upon four closed doors. She decided to open each one until she found the bathroom. 

The first room was a music room. She did a quick look and didn't see any other doors leading off so she shut that door and moved to the next. The next to doors led to empty bedrooms. When she opened the first door her eyes widened as she took in the scene from the room. Then she shut the door with a soft click and turned back and walked back down the hall in the direction from which she came.

"Well Lana dear," she whispered to herself. "At least half of Chloe's plan worked out.

TBC

Bet you're wondering what she saw. Or maybe you've already guessed from the clue I left? Well hope you've enjoyed... Until next update...

(1) A dance where you make a quick drop into a squatting position then comeback kind of slow (to the beat of the music) with your butt thrust out towards the guy if he's behind you.

(2) RIP Dear Aaliyah Dana Haughton - January 16, 1979 - August 25, 2001


End file.
